His Own Likeness
by MissAnnThropic
Summary: A coda to 'To End Your Suffering.' A day in the life of the Winchester family. If you haven’t read 'To End Your Suffering', this won’t make any sense.


Title: His Own Likeness

Author: MissAnnThropic

Spoilers: coda to "To End Your Suffering"

LiveJournal: miss_annthropic(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Summary: A coda to "To End Your Suffering." A day in the life of the Winchester family. If you haven't read "To End Your Suffering", this won't make any sense.

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. I'm just a sad little fangirl that spends her days writing fanfic and watching DVDs of her favorite shows :(

Author's Note: I had no intention of doing anything else in the To End Your Suffering universe, but the Muse had other ideas (as she usually does).

* * *

Ten-year-old Jessica Winchester sat at the kitchen table mutely, a forgotten half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of her, as she watched her older brother and father joke around with each other.

Someone had left the garage door open and their husky, Zeppelin, had pulled the gardening tools out into the yard. Mom had been annoyed and mentioned how their old dog, Jovi, never used to do things like that. Jessica didn't remember much of Jovi (she died when Jessica was five), but there were so many pictures of the black and white husky with the Winchester family around the house that Jessica thought she almost could actually remember Jovi.

But she didn't remember if Jovi would have done what Zeppelin had or not.

Dad and Sam were accusing each of leaving the door open. They were play-fighting, because neither one was really angry. No one in Jessica's family ever actually _fought_, not like her friend Amanda's parents did.

"I _distinctly_ remember you opening the garage door to run the Impala's engine to listen for that rattle you claim to hear," Sam said pointedly with a victorious smirk, arms crossed as he waited for a rebuttal from their father that held water.

Their father, Dean Winchester, mulled that one over.

Jessica knew all daughters probably thought so about their dads, but her father was a very handsome man. He hadn't started balding like Sarah's dad. Dad's hair was salted with gray, which Jessica thought made him look a bit like a college professor… except for the amulet necklace he always wore that was too cool for a teacher. Also, Dad wasn't pot-bellied like Rebecca's father. Dad worked out a lot, and he was fond of saying 'my body is a temple.' He always said that when he was eating a cheeseburger, which probably canceled out the sentiment, but Mom made it a point of actually putting salads and vegetables on Dad's plate.

Dad began to smile. Sam was already bracing for it. "Well, unless I'm mistaken, Zeppelin is _your_ dog, therefore it was _your_ responsibility to teach him not to drag your mom's tools into the yard."

Zeppelin, lying by the back door, heard his name and looked up at the two Winchester boys. He was tan and white, with brown eyes instead of blue, but otherwise looked a lot like the late great Jovi.

"Oh, that's not fair," Sam moaned, practically wilting. "How am I supposed to argue with that?"

Dad grinned. "You can't, that's the beauty of it."

"You're still the one that left the garage door open," Sam mumbled in defeat.

Dad shrugged cheekily. "Completely beside the point, Sammy… beside the point."

"It's _Sam_," Sam corrected.

"There's lot worse names I could call you than 'Sammy,' bitch."

"Jerk."

Both men stopped abruptly.

Jessica gaped. She'd never heard them call each other names like that before. The words had just kind of popped out, and they _both_ looked surprised by what they'd said.

Sam stammered, no doubt afraid he'd just booked himself a weekend of being grounded. Jessica shot a worried look toward Dad.

Dad was looking strangely at Sam. Not mad. Just… focused. Razor-sharp.

Mom came to the rescue. She came in the back door from the garage, Zeppelin scurrying out of the way and turning to her with tail wagging. "Dean?"

Dad pulled his eyes from Sam and looked toward Mom. "Yeah?"

"Could you help me roll the hoses back up?" She looked down balefully at Zeppelin. "You're on my list, mister. Don't even try the puppy dog face."

Zeppelin wagged his tail.

"Nope! Nope, I'm mad at you," Mom protested.

Zeppelin stepped forward and licked her hand.

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes. She rubbed the dog's head.

Dad chuckled. "Steel on the outside, goo on the inside, Carmen, baby," he teased.

"Oh, please, your 'Zeppelin can't sleep in Sam's bed' rule lasted all of a day," Mom said.

Dad looked wounded. "He was six weeks old when we brought him home, and he had _the eyes_… you couldn't really expect me to resist that, could you? I mean, come on, I'd have to be inhuman!"

Mom smiled and when Dad walked over to her she stood on her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips. "You're a big softie, Dean Winchester."

Dad just smirked. Jessica felt like there were some sharp edges to her father that he kept carefully sheathed. It was just a look he got sometimes.

Then it was gone as Dad turned back to Sam. "When Jess finishes her lunch, I want you to help her with her homework."

"Okay, Dad," Sam replied.

Dad and Mom went back out to the garage together.

Sam sighed and sat down across from Jessica.

Jessica stared openly at him. "Wow! I can't believe Dad called you a bitch!"

Sam covered his face with his hands.

Jessica added, "And I can't believe _you_ called Dad a jerk!"

Sam groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. He had shaggy hair and it completely hid his face when he bent over. "I know! I didn't mean it! It just came out! Shit, I am _so_ grounded."

"I don't think he was mad," Jessica placated. "Besides, he calls you names all the time." 'Sasquatch' was the latest favorite. For a couple of years Sam was just about Dad's height, a little shorter, then just a few months ago Sam went through a growth spurt and he was now almost an inch taller than Dad.

He was all legs and arms and skinniness, but Jessica noticed Sam had started getting wider in the shoulders and the 'scruff' he could grow on his chin wasn't as laughable at it once was.

He was still her goofy, lovable, protective big brother, but he was turning into a grown man, too. It was weird but at the same time made her feel safe. He always used to say he'd beat the snot out of anyone who tried to hurt her, but now he was actually big enough to do it.

Sam lifted his head up from the table and Jessica could see a consternated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Sam blinked and faintly shook his head. "Dad… nevermind."

Jessica felt so special when her much-older brother would confide in her. She leaned forward. "No, what?"

Sam chewed on his lip. "Dad looks at me funny sometimes. Like he did just a second ago, and the first time he realized I was taller than him… I don't know, it's just funny sometimes."

Jessica frowned. "Maybe you remind him of someone. You know, grandpa or something."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam shook his head then seemed to push it out of his mind. "So… what homework do you have for today?"

"I have to do a Winchester Family Tree for social studies class."

Sam groaned. "Oh, man… that could take all day. Mom's side _alone_ is huge." Sam ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back in front and, for a moment, making it easy to see his face. "Well, let's get started, then. Maybe if we finish early Dad will take us out for ice cream." Sam grinned at his little sister like a co-conspirator.

Jessica beamed, jumped out of her chair, and ran to get her homework.

There was a pretty good chance they'd get their ice cream. Dad was really bad at telling Sam no when he wanted something, and if Jessica threw in the pleas of daddy's little girl…

Yeah, they were _definitely_ going out for ice cream.

The End


End file.
